Concerns over the ever-increasing sophistication of terrorism and drug trafficking have prompted transportation networks to utilize increased security procedures, in order to keep pace. Traditional security protocols dictate heightened security perimeters surrounding sensitive areas, as one approaches those areas. For example, the sensitive area of an airport is the aircraft itself. While runways and secure aircraft service areas are protected by a badge and uniform system by which only authorized personnel are permitted access to various secure areas, this system is not amenable to controlling aircraft access by passengers. Current security doctrine involves allowing access to airport terminals to the public upon passing a metal detector screening. Upon presenting a ticket and perhaps a form of photo-identification, a passenger is issued a boarding pass which designates the flight particulars of the passenger. The issuance of a boarding pass may occur on either side of the metal detection screening. The present system fails in that there are no means available to verify whether the passenger presenting a boarding pass upon gaining access to the aircraft, is in fact the passenger of record. In this way, the secure nature of the aircraft to only authorized passengers is compromised.
The weaknesses of the conventional security systems in regard to the presentation of a boarding pass by a person other than the passenger of record are not practically solved with existing methods. The addition of a passenger identification checkpoint using picture identification at the point of gateway embarkation is not feasible, owing to the time-consuming nature of a checkpoint. A checkpoint procedure under ideal conditions requires about thirty seconds per passenger and results in delays in loading the aircraft. This process is further slowed by passengers fumbling for picture identification stored in baggage, purses, wallets and the like. Thus, there exists a need for a method of verifying a passenger's identity at the time of boarding the transport that does not involve the use of a separate piece of picture identification.
Security at airports, passenger ships, train and bus stations, as well as other central transportation sites is a concern for all who utilize conveyances such as airplanes, trains and buses. Various systems are utilized to verify the identity of a passenger prior to boarding such a conveyance. For example, the identity of the passenger is typically verified at the time the ticket is purchased, at the time the boarding pass is issued or during passenger check-in. Because the identity of a passenger is not typically verified after the purchase of the ticket or after the issuance of the boarding pass, there is an opportunity for a ticket purchased by one passenger to be utilized by another passenger. Thus, there remains a need for a simple system which will permit the verification of the identity of a passenger at the time of boarding the particular conveyance.
There is a growing need for a system to prevent impersonation of an authorized user in order to gain access to restricted areas. Often the impersonator has criminal intentions in gaining access to restricted areas. While security cameras and patrols are effective in preventing burglaries and forced entry into restricted areas, there is as yet little that can be done to prevent a seemingly authorized user from accessing such an area. An impersonator may presently gain access to a hotel room or other such facility by claiming to be an occupant who has misplaced their pass key. An equally troubling crime involving impersonation is noted in the hospital nursery setting. An impersonator alleging to be a parent or relative of the newborn infant visits the ward and merely bundles the newborn and removes it from the nursery.
The hospital setting is also susceptible to confusing the identity of patients leading to the improper delivery of medication, surgical procedure and testing. This problem is compounded by the use of numerical patient identification and rotating hospital staff.
Confusion or impersonation of identity has both security and convenience aspects in the travel setting. For example, a luggage tag affirmatively identifying the owner of an article acts as a deterrent to mistaken collection of an article, as well as theft. A rapid method of verifying ownership of transported articles would improve transportation system efficiency. In a vehicle rental setting, similar benefits would be realized in being able to rapidly verify the identity of an authorized vehicle operator.
In addition, parking and law enforcement officials are regularly confronted with the problem of bringing forth evidence in judicial proceedings that a parking or vehicular violation, respectively, has occurred. A system which provides documentary evidence supporting the issuance of a violation would serve to affirm legitimate violations and also preclude the issuance of improper violations. Another aspect of parking code enforcement susceptible to abuse involves handicap parking authorization.
Currently, most governmental units provide for special parking and other considerations for handicapped motorists and passengers. Frequently, the number of nonhandicapped persons utilizing such placards is so great that there are inadequate handicapped parking spaces for the truly disabled. Thus, there exists a need for a system of verifying whether a motorist is indeed authorized to take advantage of the privileges afforded to the handicapped.